This invention relates to a floating type magnetic head auto-return means for a magnetic disc recording and reproducing device.
Conventionally, in a magnetic disc recording and reproducing device including a floating type magnetic head, the magnetic head is adapted to be floated a microscopic distance above the disc surface of a magnetic disc by virtue of an air flow which is generated on the disc surface by the rotation of the magnetic disc, thus allowing the magnetic head to effect reading/writing of information on the magnetic disc. When the reading/writing operation has finished, the rotation of the magnetic disc is stopped and the magnetic head that has been floating descends and comes into contact with the disc surface at a suitable position.
In the prior art described above, the magnetic head is in contact with the disc surface of the magnetic disc when the magnetic disc recording and reproducing device is not in operation. In the moments of starting and stopping rotation of the magnetic disc, therefore, the magnetic disc rotates with the magnetic head in contact therewith and, due to this, there is some apprehension that the disc surface many be damaged and that the recorded information may disappear. There is also some apprehension that the disc surface may be damaged due to the vibration that will occur when the device is transported. There is a further drawback in the prior art also. Namely, the magnetic head may stick to the disc surface when the magnetic disc is at a stop due to the presence of lubricant (normally, fluoric oil) applied on the disc surface, and if the magnetic disc starts to rotate in this condition, the disc surface of the magnetic disc will suffer damage.